


The Wolf In Your Bed

by Grace88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Mysterious Dean Winchester, Unhealthy Relationships, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace88/pseuds/Grace88
Summary: A woman warns her shy humble coworker that the relationship she is gambling with could be dangerous.





	1. The Early show

     

 

 

    "Yes I know Mags, yes  I will Mags.Gotta go Mags.I love you to.I said I would Mags geez...bye Mags."  Lana was able to finally hang up on her dearest and only real friend Maggie Jacobs.

 

 

 

Maggie had been riding her tail all week after she let slip that her out of town, on again off again boyfriend was coming in this Friday.Well she called him boyfriend she didn't  really know what they were,and that's why Maggie was upset with her.

 

Said he was using her for free food and booty calls and how stupid she was for letting some strange guy she knew nothing about pile in on her.How she needed to tell him to get lost and that she was better then this.

 

Lana knew it looked bad, always  said she wouldn't be one of those women.But it was starting to become that, she knew nothing about Dean.That was  his name.

She had met him a little over a year ago when he came in the clinic  she worked at for treatment after a bar fight,or so he said,that should have been the first  red flag.But she let him sweet talk her anyway right into bringing him home into her bed.Where she let him stay for a week.

 

Kept him fed good,bought him beer ,washed up any clothes he needed cleaning,would rush home as fast as she could everyday  that week she had to work,overtime be damned.

 

Let him hit it every night,all night.He was good but then again  she didn't have a lot of experience.She'd only been with two other guys her whole life two shy and withdrawn  to ever be the first to flirt with any guy she ever met.But Dean had no problem breaking past that.He spent that first week burrowing  a deep hole  inside of her.

 

 

Then he left.

 

She gave him her number he said he would see her again but she wasn't stupid she knew his type.

 

 

 

 A Rolling stone.

 

He fit that to a T.

 

Fast car ,rock' n 'roll music leather jacket beer drinking bad boy type.The kind your mama  and grandma warned you about.

 

She didn't expect to ever see him again.Til he texted three weeks later and said he was in the area could he come see her.

 

She let him and then it went from there.They developed a routine him coming  and going when he liked.She took care of him when he came and never questioned him about anything,and he never volunteered to tell her anything either.Only that he traveled for trade.

 

She began to understand that he didn't want to share anything about who he was. So she didn't  ask ,God help her but she didn't  and  she knew that was wrong but she didn't want to run him off,and she knew she was wrong for that to ,but she  also knew how it was,she worked came home paid bills and sometimes hung out with Mags,she was boring and had nothing to share, she didn't have much family left to mention either so she didn't  push.

 

She was falling for him had fallen for him.But she knew this wasn't  working she couldn't keep spending her paychecks and being intimate on a stranger.

 

 

Oh sometimes he did do things around the house when she would  be at work,She'd come home to find he pulled weeds out the yard fixed a broken  light ,a stopped up sink.He would check the oil in her car.One time even changed her tire small things like that.And he never showed signs of aggression towards her though she did suspect  he was in the fighting trade she could feel he had a lot of old scars.

Sometimes he showed up bruised and she never asked about it.Sometimes he would ask her if she was seeing any one else" only  because he didn't want to step on anyone's toes". She always tried to ignore the curious tone he took when he asked.She didn't  want to make it sound like he was jealous because that probably wasn't the truth.He probably slept with a lot of other women she tried not to think about that.

 

 

He always asked that she keep salt in the house cause he liked to eat with it a lot.

 

 

She had to say something to him.No matter how scared she was of losing him.

 

 

Lana sighed as she mentally debated with herself.Soon she told herself soon she'd get up the nerve to ask  him for something, anything.

 

First she had to figure out what to ask him.Right now she had to get home to start cooking before he got there,he said he would be pulling in around eight o'clock tonight so she still had a little over two hours left to prep.She was able to get the weekend off a rare thing for her.Since it was always hard to trade shifts around with a small crew,and at the last minute.

 

She worked eight days straight to make this happen not  for the first time and probably not the last. She was worn out and  running on empty and really needed a good night's sleep but Dean was coming and she felt he was worth it all.

Her traveling grizzly  bear.She just loved his rough voice and his cuddles even though he always denied doing it when she would tease him about it later.

 

 

Oh Lord help her.

 

She finally made it to her street and made to turn off when she pulled in and started getting closer to her house she had a moment of panic.

 

He was there.Standing in front of his black impala.Oh no, she wasn't ready hadn't had time to clean up yet.Hadn't cooked yet.

 

 

Oh goodness.

 

 

 

She parked and he walked up to open the door for her oblivious to her mental struggle and spoke before she could.

 

 

 

 

"Hey sweetheart. Miss me." He bent down to place a quick kiss against her cheek.

 

'' What's going on your earlier then what you said you'd be.''

 

''Oh schedule changed.Traffic wasn't bad either.Why somebody in the house you don't want me to meet?''He questioned defensibly.

 

''No. You just surprised me is all.'' she hastened a reply.He smirked at her.Then bent towards her again. "You have extremely alluring eyes," he whispered against her cheek. "And right now I'm feeling irresistibly drawn. Am I moving in the right direction?"

 

Lana's lips parted. "Yes," she heard herself say.

 

"Would you come  in the house with me?"

  
  
The desire flared. "Yes," she whispered, her lids growing heavy as she looked up at him.

 

 He led her to her own front door grabbed the keys from her hand  and unlocked the door, he held it open for her so she could step in first. She continued through a short vestibule into the living room.  Her Modest furniture stood away from the windows in the center of the room, and a fireplace ran the length of another wall. He tossed down his keys on a little table inside the front door and fished his cell phone out of his pocket, leaving it there as well and a duffel bag   he sat on the floor. He then turned and kissed her. Her lips parted willingly and she plunged her tongue deep into the hot depths of his mouth. He picked her up and carried her to the nearest couch, sitting down so she could crawl  into his lap, straddling him.

 

He held the side of her face with his hands and made love to her mouth with his own. Her hips rose and fell hungrily against his groin; his hands splayed over her ass under her work pants and he lifted his own hips to grind against her. His mouth broke away from hers  and she gazed into his eyes, sensing something dark and dangerous stirring within his soul. He wanted her. He wanted to turn her on for hours. He wanted to watch her lie in  bed and squirm, while he teased her into a mindless frenzy. She could see it in his eyes. She could see the things he wanted to do to her soft, yielding flesh. And she wanted him to do those things. She wanted it. 

 

 "Stand up," he said.

  
  
Lana got to her feet. The front of his pants were bulging . He put his hand to his crotch, rubbing it as though in pain.

 

"I want to fuck you right now," he bit out between his teeth. She turned and walked away from him,  leading the way down the dark hallway to the bedroom.She put on a soft lamp and pulled down the black comforter to reveal her, cotton white sheets.By now he had caught up with her and was standing in the doorway, watching her as he leaned with both hands on the door frame. She slipped out of  her  work clothes then hesitated .He stared wordlessly. So she slipped off the rest and stood nude in front of him.

 

He stood up straight to unbutton his shirt. Lana backed up slowly, watching him, until she ran into the bed and sat down. He quickly dumped his shirt on the floor, revealing a  well built chest.  He  unzipped and took off his pants. He walked up to her and grabbed her hands, guiding them to wrap around his cock. She gave him the hand job he wanted. His hips rocked gently back and forth as her fingers squeezed the hot shaft. His breathing was labored, and once or twice he had to clear his throat. His undulations became deeper. Then they became shorter. He felt his balls and sighed. 

 

" Stop," he said.  
  
"I like to finish what I start," she answered.

 

"Not this way."  
  
 Her fingers fell from him then. He turned her around from him and pressed her down into the bed,  grabbing a fistful of her hair snatching her head back and kissing her deeply. His fingers slid into her moist channel, straight to the core. He  fucked her with his fingers,  stretching her while his mouth tongue fucked her. He positioned his wrist so it fell directly against her clit. The pressure was just enough to send her over the top. Her vulva bucked wildly against his hard wrist bone as cries from her throat were drowned out by his mouth. He knew what he was doing to her. He'd wanted to make it last for hours but he couldn't. His eyes  watched her body spasm and jerk against him.  Her  juice ran down his fingers and poured out onto the sheets below.

 

He lifted his mouth  away from hers. Her lips were red and swollen, her breathing erratic. She was pliant and didn't resist him as he used his hands to maneuver her into the position he wanted. She was on all fours face down. He got behind her, and looked at her  for a moment, loving the way her hair fell down around her shoulders. He reached behind him to the lamp table and pulled open a drawer and came up with a condom packet. She  was allergic to most birth control pills and only used condoms. As soon as he had it on, he held his dick in place and slid it inside her very wet and welcoming vagina.

 

Dean grunted as her tight tunnel, made all the firmer by her recent orgasm, squeezed around him.She tried not to move, to bring it faster, but her entire vulva was burning with the afterglow of her orgasm, promising another one soon to come, and she couldn't stay still. She slammed back against him, taking all of him in, grinding her ass against his thighs. He grunted stunned that she could take all of him.

Grabbing her hips between his hands, he held her in place and fucked her like he'd never fucked any woman, and there had been many. She met his thrusts again and again, slapping back against him, making his balls jump and bang into her hard, pulsating clit. He stared down at them connected, amazed by what she was doing. Her  breasts hung down between her arms, swaying back and forth. He saw her nipples, and knew what they were for, and wished suddenly he wasn't wearing the condom. He wanted to impregnate her. He wanted his seed to spill into her vagina and flow past her cervix, into her uterus, up her Fallopian tubes to seek out and assault the helpless little egg floating defenseless in its dark, warm world.He wanted his own family.

 

He wanted her body to swell with his fruit and milk to pour from her breasts. He wanted to watch that life emerge from her body,a new life that their love had made from nothing. The words tottered on his lips. He wanted to say them. He wanted to tell her he loved her.He couldn't.He pounded more harder,rougher with her then he should have been.

  
Dean gasped and jerked against her, and the fluid from his penis ejected into the condom, quickly swelling the bulb into a semi-hard mound. Lana felt his convulsion. She pressed one last time, the muscles of her vagina contracting violently as her orgasm crested and burst. Her hips continued pumping against him of their own free will, riding the slowly descending wave of ecstasy. Reluctantly he pulled out of her and sat back on his feet.

Lana simply curled over onto her side. He touched her with his hand, smiling softly as she gasped not quite over her orgasm. She felt his weight shift as he got up to use the toilet. After a long moment, Lana uncurled herself and stretched out on one side of the bed.  


 The toilet flushed, the water ran. Next moment, his cell phone rang. He padded past her  still buck naked to the hallway scratching his ass along the way and disappeared. She  giggled at his antics  absently,she drained already and it had only been an hour .  She   started to become curious  and stood to walk silently down the hall. He was standing in the living room talking and she could hear what he was saying. 

 

  
"I know  Sam, but I need this. This thing with her...I can't explain it. It's the real thing."

 

She took a step back. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want him to think she was a eavesdropper.She wheeled around and hurried down the hall to the bedroom door.

 

Lana sat on the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap, staring wide-eyed towards the hallway. _He did feel something for her,it was in his voice._ Now what did she do? How did she bring it up?She lost anymore time to think on it.

 

Dean appeared suddenly in the doorway. He tossed the phone down on the bed and dragged her up to her feet hugging her tightly to him.Lana nuzzled her face against his chest. ''Everything okay ?'' She softly asked.

 

 

Dean gathered her up against him and kissed her again, so deeply and  fiercely she thought she would burn up from the intensity of his embrace.

 

"You know I....... would never do anything to you that you don't want me to,right?" he whispered against her mouth, " hurt you ."

 

Lana looked at Dean her brow crinkled with worry.''Are you sure nothings wrong,you seem a little upset now.''

 

A slow smile crept across his lips.

'' It's all good sweetheart.Especially  since I'm standing here with you naked in front me,with my mark on you.''he said coyly.

 

''Oh, you.''  She  stepped back to slap him on the chest,but he only laughed and pulled her back.

 

"Can you forgive me?" he asked. Trailing kisses along her neck and chest."There is nothing to forgive.''She answered, breathless.

 

"Sweetheart, you  know you look really wiped out." 

 

"It was a very grueling day," was all she managed to mumble in reply.

 

''What about a soothing bath for two." Dean whispered in her ear.

 

''Soothing?''

 

'''Hmm soothing.'' He growled back.

 

She would talk with him tomorrow sit him down in the morning after she made them a nice  hot breakfast and ask him what his feelings for her were.Ask who he really was, and what seemed to be bothering him. Right now she would just let all that go and enjoy their time together.She already knew there  would be no rest for the wicked tonight.

 


	2. Saturday morning Rain

 

**"Rain"**

 

 

 

_I feel it, it's coming_

 

 

Lana woke to the dawn filtering through the shades. She was not sure of the time, but she still lay beside him. A quilt covered them,he must have pulled it over them in the night.

 

 

It's  raining outside . The only sound, besides the soft fall of the rain outside is the steady in and out of Dean's breathing beside her.She turned on her side to look at him. His arms are spread out one thrown clumsily over her stomach , his legs kicked out.There is drool  hanging on his pillow.The man sleeps like a six year old boy, another fault of his.

 

 _Rain, feel it on my finger tips_  
_Hear it on my window pane_  
_Your love's coming down like_  
_Rain, wash away my sorrow_  
_Take away my pain_  
_Your love's coming down like rain_

 

Lana slipped  quietly from under his arm and slid her naked body from under the quilt.She stretched to ease the soreness.They had gone at it all night,and Dean had been a little rough sometimes throughout  the night but she would bare it. She padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on a robe.She can shower later when he's awake.

 

 

She walked into the kitchen, barefooted and silent.After pouring a glass of orange juice she settled into a chair and relaxed a minute before she would start making breakfast.

She watched the rain fall against the kitchen window.  She found herself drawn to the patterns on the windows surface, lost there. 

 

 

 _When your lips are burning mine_  
_And you take the time to tell me how you feel_  
_When you listen to my words_  
_And I know you've heard, I know it's real_  
_Rain is what this thunder brings_  
_For the first time I can hear my heart sing_  
_Call me a fool but I know I'm not_  
_I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top_  
_Till I feel your_  
 

 

She took her time, sipping from her glass.She was interrupted by the familiar sound of her phones ringtone.She went to grab it from her purse,it could only be work or Mags. It of course was Mags ,sending a text to check on her.She sent her a lengthy one back letting her know she was fine,would be fine and not to worry.Then she turned  the ringer off.

 

She made her way back to the kitchen intent on making food soon.In case the soft rain turned into a thunderstorm and they lost power.  The rain it  was soothing to her nerves, she always loved it when it fell like this.

 

She was tired. It was like a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her, taking with it every ounce of energy she had left. She felt she could probably go collapse back into bed. The long week at work and the  night before's love making still fresh in her memory ,all seemed to be catching up with her now.But the more she thought of the night before, the warmer she seemed to get,and that pushed her to continue to cook something for him.

 

 _When you looked into my eyes_  
_And you said goodbye could you see my tears_  
_When I turned the other way_  
_Did you hear me say_  
_I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky_  
_You promised me when you said goodbye_  
_That you'd return when the storm was done_  
_And now I'll wait for the light, I'll wait for the sun_  
_Till I feel your_  
 

She gathering the ingredients from the refrigerator, settling them on the counter. She starts frying up the meat  bacon and ,sausage  she made sure to buy the day before, setting it aside and  cutting up the vegetables.

A mix of  red pepper, green pepper, mushrooms, and onions. A nice omelette it will make. She starts cooking and the smells start rising,spreading through the house.Dean will  smell it and wake up soon,she won't have to call for him.He likes to eat, never turns it down.She just barely got the eggs on the plate and sat the hot pan in the sink to soak.Before she feels his arms circle around,kissing up her neck,sucking on it.She could hear music playing in the background now. He  must have paused  on the way in at her alarm clock radio  and tuned  it into a soft rock station.

 

He  was humming the tune against her neck as he munched  on her. She looked over  her shoulder at him .

 

"So, you are still here?" he said playfully to her.''I've been standing over there watching you for the longest  time sweetheart.You okay?''

 

"I was just busy,making breakfast" she said as she smiled for him.

 

"I want you busy with me," he replied.

 

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say, never go away_  
  
_Waiting is the hardest thing_  
_(It's strange I feel like I've known you before)_  
_I tell myself that if I believe in you_  
_(And I want to understand you)_  
_In the dream of you_  
_(More and more)_  
_With all my heart and all my soul_  
_(When I'm with you)_  
_That by sheer force of will_  
_(I feel like a magical child)_  
_I will raise you from the ground_  
_(Everything strange)_  
_And without a sound you'll appear_  
_(Everything wild)_  
_And surrender to me, to love_  
 

His arms wrapped around her waist and he swayed her gently back and forth to the beat of the music. Her back was against his chest and he appreciated her curves even more as he pulled her closer. He pressed his lips to her neck and took up the tune again, letting the soft hum caress her skin. He held her there for the longest time, just barely rocked with her in time to the music.That was unlike him, usually food was immediately put in front of any other physical activities they shared.She wondered what had gotten into him,he turned her to face him.His hands slipped comfortably under her robe and grabbed her ass,squeezing tightly he lifted her up.She had no choice but to wrap her legs around him.Then his  free hand was at the nape of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. Her lips parted easily,always for him.

 

He turns and  his feet start to carry of them both back into the bedroom.I pull away from him.

 

''Dean baby,what about the food I just cooked.'' I ask him breathlessly.

 

''It can wait.'' He growls back.

  _Rain is what the thunder brings_  
_For the first time I can hear my heart sing_  
_Call me a fool but I know I'm not_  
_I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top_  
_Till I feel your_  
  
_Rain, I feel it, it's coming_  
_Your love's coming down like_

They arrive back to her bed and he eases her down and spreads her wide.She winces inconspicuously, she is so terribly sore already and doesn't really have the energy to go again right now.She doesn't know how to tell him no.She  is embarrassed,she knows shes only twenty five,young and  in her prime.Suppose to being having fun and doing these things,but Dean is her only lover and they only have sex weeks sometimes months apart.And Dean can be an over demanding lover sometimes when they meet.

 

Like now.

 

 

Oh.

 

 

She didn't have to say anything Dean had put his mouth down there  delving into her,not the other weapon this time.

 

Oh, it was ever so sweet.  He sucked, licked, swallowed, breathing hotly on her. His jaws pressed tight against her lips down there.Her hands went to his head,holding him to her.His grip on her legs was hard, it would leave more bruises. He rolled his head in circles as he moved around her pebble, which by now was extended slightly beyond its shroud of cover.

 

Her breathing was getting heavier.She moaned her  "Oh Gods" as he sped up.She couldn't hold her head up anymore, her face neck and chest flushed with excitement. Three more circles her legs locked, and she was done.

 

''I'm sorry.''She whispered sleepily afterwards.She couldn't hold on to consciousness anymore she was so tired,she forgot about the cooling food  in the kitchen and could barely  pay attention to Dean who had been trailing a  whisper of kisses up her chest . Making his way up to whisper in her ear.

 

''Go to sleep sweetheart.I gotcha ya.''

 

 

 She closed her eyes  and drifted away to the rain piddling on the roof.She forgot about the talk she was going to have with Dean that morning.

 

   
_Rain, I feel it, it's coming_  
_Your love's coming down like_

  _Rain_

* * *

* * *

 

 

A delicious smell wafted  through the air,penetrating her senses and jerking Lana awake from her deep sleep.

 

She lifted her head and yawned , she felt refreshingly rejuvenated.She glanced at the blinking  alarm clock on her bedside table .

 

3.43 p.m

 

She   immediately  jerked upright.Oh know, she practically slept all day .What about Dean ?What would he think of her.She hurried out of bed and dashed to the bathroom  to do a quick scrub down. 

 

Maybe could have took it slow she was still sore after all.

 

She dried off quickly , and  then scampered off to her weathered wardrobe to pull on a soft sundress.She noticed that it was still dreary outside.

 

As she opened her bedroom door to head out to find Dean,she ended up walking right into him.

"Oh, you scared me." She gasped as he grabbed on to her.

 

"Sorry bright eyes.I was just coming to get you up,I just got back with some dinner figured you were hungry." He gave her a long smack on the lips before pulling her to the kitchen area.

 

"I'm sorry Dean.I didn't mean to sleep all day long,honest I just had a long week at work,guess I was more tired then I thought I was." She apologized to him as they moved down the hall.

 

"It's okay,I knew you were worn out."He winked back at  her before bringing her up to a chair pulling it out and tucking her into it.

 

"Besides  I stayed busy,there was no problem.Oh,and I ate  both those omelets you made.So sorry, but they didn't go to waste baby."

 

"Well at least there is that." She answered him. Watching as he started fixing her a plate of greasy  burgers and salty  fries.Nothing healthy at all,but delicious all the same.

"Has it rained all day." She asked as he made his own.

 

"Pretty much.You know you got leaks around the house?"He shot out while biting into his burger.

 

She blushed.Her place was an old rundown one bedroom house built in the 1960s.It didn't have many years left in it,but the rent was cheap and the best she could do as a single person living on her salary.The landlord also didn't bother to fix much,perks of the cheap rent.

 

Dean noticed her embarrassment.

 

" Hey it's okay.I put some old buckets  I found around back where I could,and don't be embarrassed I've stayed in some places that cockroaches wouldn't pay rent to stay."

He chuckled and continued to eat eyeing her.

 

She shyly  smiled at him and started eating her meal.She was hungry, she vaguely  realized she hadn't ate since yesterday at work.

 

"What do you say we go out to the movies ,bright eyes ?" He asked momentarily leaving   her shocked. They hardly ever went out in all the time of their affair together. What was wrong with him?

 

 

She realized she was staring at him and hurried to give him a reply.

 

 

"Sure.. I mean yes when can do that."

 

He looked at her quietly for moment.Before a slow  grin  ran across his face.

 

 

"Good."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 It didn't take her long to realize that Dean had been drinking that day,and he continued to drink the rest of the evening.By the time the clocked rolled around to near six-thirty ,Dean had a nice buzz going and he was ready to leave.She didn't feel comfortable letting him drive,she offered to take her car he refused and insisted he was fine to drive. She knew better then to get in the car with an intoxicated driver but Dean wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

Dean drove them to town for dinner first. Luckily they made it in one piece,with no incidents happening.  He must of known how worn out she still was and decided to take her out for a change for dinner so she didn't have to cook once again.The diner they went to was jammed pack already,but it was a weekend night.

 

With mostly church families and they found a table in the back to sit around.

 

She felt out of place.

 

But Dean was loudly vying for service already, flagging down a pretty blonde waitress and blatantly flirting with her right in front of Lana .She didn't mind they  had got their order pretty quickly.She tried to relax and eat but Dean being drunk and loud was starting to put her off wanting to finish the rest of the night out. She would have rather have stayed home with him.They ended up sitting there for about an hour before Dean was ready to leave for the cinamark. When they got there it was no better,he sent her ahead to get herself popcorn and a drink while he hung back in the car.She realized he was trying to figure out away to sneak a couple of bottles of beer inside,she didn't know what to think about that.As she turned with hands full of her popcorn and coke to head to grab a seat.She resolved to force his hand on letting her drive them home if after the movie he wasn't sobered up enough. 

 

She wasn't focusing where she was going when she accidentally bumped into someone. ''Oh, I'm so sorry.'' She immediately apologized as he grabbed her shoulders to balance her,there by helping her not drop her snacks. ''Hey its alright no harm no foul.''A deep chuckling voice answered her.She looked up to meet  a handsome stranger, a sexy looking stranger.Who judging by his attire worked here.My, if she wasn't  stuck on her grizzly bear  she  might hesitate a flirt.But it was really nothing at all,just a moment in time when a person could appreciate anthers good looks.Unfortunately Dean chose that moment to appear and he took it the wrong way.

 

''What the fuck are you doing!'' Dean snatched her away from the worker,eyes glittering dangerously at the man.He forced her behind him and stood ramrod straight with one clinched fist,another holding tightly to his back pocket.She feared he had a weapon and apparently the man did t.He started backing away with hands held high in a calming gesture.

''Hey dude its all good, we just accidentally bumped into each other, I tried to help her is all.''He tried to diffuse the situation but Dean wasn't having it.

 

''Shut the fuck up, _dude_.'' He sneered back aggressively. So then she tried to calm him down.

 

''Dean, honey it really was an accident. I wasn't watching where I was going it's nothing.'' She softly tried to explain to him but Dean wasn't having it.He whirled around and grabbed her arm roughly.She spilled her drink and popcorn as he started to drag her outside.People around them gasped the man made a move to intervene but with one look from Dean he backed off.

 

She was embarrassed and scared as he flung her in the car from the driver's side and climbed in after her. He spoke not a word as he angrily  started the car,swerved into traffic and drove them towards her house.

 

The date turned  out to be nothing more than one of  her fairy tales she thought of in her head. As she peered at his tightly clenched jaw out the corner of her eye she worried Maggie maybe right.

 

 


	3. Who'll stop the rain?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean slowly pulled the car into park behind where hers was parked as they arrived back to her house.Before he got out and slammed the door.She couldn't deny being  more than nervous,he hadn't spoken to her the entire ride there,and he had been drinking.Dean had never hurt her intentionally but she was beginning to worry.

 

 

 

 

 

He could sometimes be rough and demanding during sex, and the many times he was drunk he stayed relatively a happy drunk,although they had never gone out like this before with him drinking this bad.She also had to admit that sometimes he could be very rude when he was drinking and watching her small TV.The comments he made were sometimes downright  ugly as he channel surfed,some people say that's a sign of someones true personality but she always  just shook it off.

 

 

 

 

He never  seemed to show signs of jealousy  but maybe if she had listened more to his tone when he questioned her about what she did when he was gone she would have thought differently.

 

Of course they never really left the house when he came, they stayed in and had sex the whole time, except when she cooked  and cleaned for him. This was a new side of Dean that she didn't like. Her mental rambling was taken to long for him apparently,before she knew it he was opening her door and pulling her out.It was still lightly misting out and the area was wet and muggy from a days worth of bad weather.As he stormed into the house dragging her along his angry foot falls splashed water everywhere.

 

 

 

''Dean...I.''

 

 

 

 

''Shut up.'' He growled over her words.He pulled them into the house and slammed the door locking it before pulling her to the bedroom all with one hand still clenching her arm.She tried  pulling his vice like grip off her arm.

 

 

 

''Dean your hurting me.Please let go.'' She asked to timidly she really  needed a stronger backbone.Dean did let her go.Only to throw her on the bed once they arrived in the bedroom.

 

 

 

"You've been cheating on me," he snarled.

 

 

 

"Dean," said Lana, sitting herself up on the bed rubbing her bruising arm.

 

 

 

"It's true," he said, his lips twisting in growing fury.

 

 

  
  
"You've been drinking, I haven't cheated.I mean I don't even know if we.........if we even have a relationship " she stupidly blurted out she thought to herself at the wrong time.

 

 

 

Dean only stood in front of her still as a statue.His angry stare boring into her.

 

 

 

''You don't know?'' He asked in a dangerous soft voice. Her hair on her arms stood up on end.

 

 

''Well, let me show you what I think.'' Dean snatched his jacket and shirt off before unbuckling his belt to drop his pants down. Lana became alarmed.

 

 

 

''Dean please lets calm down and talk about this.''

 

 

 With a almost playful smirk on his face he lunged for her face, forcing her into a rough kiss.Lana struggled to push him back, but he only wrestled her back on the bed where he forced his weight on her.

 

 

 

''Dean let go. Let's just talk about this okay. Please I haven't done anything wrong.'' She yelled at him.

 

 

 

 ''Say it like you fucking mean it,'' Dean growled in her face.She became desperate and started to kick out at him trying to get away. His harsh grip wouldn't let her go.

 

 

 

 

 His fingers dug into  her wrists pulling them above her head where he slammed them down on the bed. Pinning  her in place there he forced her legs open with his, and reached down to drag  her sundress up out the way. She struggled as his hand moved back down ripping her panties away, leaving  her bare and opened to him.

 

 

 

Whelps would later rise up on her skin from the force he had used.

 

 

 

He brought his hand back up to spit in it for lube then rubbed his member with two quick jerks and entered her with a rough brutal force ,beginning a rhythm.

 

Each stab  becoming more forceful than the last. She let her head fall back in defeated humiliation,  giving up.She never expected this in a thousand years to happen to them.Dean pulled her closer, lifting her  head to meet his hungry lips. Trying to force her into liking the rough encounter,but she didn't.

 

This was hurting her.

 

 

 

She laid there and took it in defeat like a limp doll.When he realized she wasn't fighting anymore he stopped to lean up, and reach into the bedside table drawer for a bottle of lube she kept there,he then squirted some down on her entrance. Before tossing it away over his head where she heard it land on the floor,at least he was still making sure he wouldn't tear her open down there.

 

 

 

Dean  held her legs back as he continued to move inside of her.

 

 

 

''I want you .'' He moaned into her neck when he fell down on top  of her after some of his anger had been worked off. She moaned reflexively  back at him,even if she didn't want this to happen this way the  body would respond to stimulus sometimes when you couldn't help it. Dean didn't take much longer before he soon collapsed after his orgasm hit and drained him.

 

 

She didn't have one.

 

She laid underneath him panting, bruised and sore.In shock in the aftermath,unsure what to do as he lay on her.

 

 

"I need you, don't leave me." he said breathlessly minutes later after finally coming down.

 

 

 ''Please.''

 

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Lana laid curled up in her bed in the early Sunday morning unable to sleep.Dean was behind her softly snoring away, his arms curled around her body possessively keeping her held tightly to him.

 

They hadn't spoken since his forceful attack on her. He had laid on top of her awhile before getting up to pick her up.Where he gently carried her to the bathroom to run her a bath,she protested but he shook them away and helped her wash before carrying her back to bed. He seemed to know that he had gone too far this time.

 

 

He only left her side  to  go make her some hot chocolate,  which she only took a few sips before she told him she wasn't thirsty anymore  then he climbed in bed to join her where they lay the rest of the night.

 

 

He went to asleep easily, she couldn't sleep at all.

 

 

 

 

She was bruising everywhere, she wouldn't be able to go  into work Monday morning  without wearing adequate makeup. She didn't wear much makeup to begin with that would raise red flags with Mags.

 

 

 

 

She needed to end it as soon as he woke up.Make him leave and tell him to never come back,to lose her number.

 

 

 

 

Wash her hands clean of him.

 

 

 

 

She hadn't even known he cared this strongly for her til last night happened.Guess she had gotten her answer after all from him.

 

 

 

 

She needed to get up and get dressed, she didn't want to be this exposed when she told  him to leave. She took a deep breathe and started to shakily move from under him trying not to wake him up. She made it from out of his arms to just the edge of the bed when he spooked her.

 

 

 

 

''We need to talk.'' He spoke.

 

 

 

 

Seems he wasn't sleeping the whole time either.She turned back to him a shaky breathe falling from her lips before answering.  

 

 

 

''Okay.''


	4. Head Over Feet

 

 

 

Here they both sat across from one another less than an hour later.After announcing they needed to talk Dean had got  up to bathe before meeting her in the kitchen.

 

 

Where he grabbed a beer and scooted up a chair to sit in front of her.She had grabbed  a cup of orange juice. Together they sat in silence, and despite earlier  Dean had made no move to initiate a conversation.

 

 

He seemed to be nervous and unsure of where to proceed.Almost like he was fidgeting he was beganing to make her nervous.

 

 

As the awkward silence continued she began to wonder why she still hadn't just bucked up and told him to get out.She was still sore and reeling from yesterday and..."I'm Sorry."

 

 

Dean spoke interrupting her mental tirade and she stopped and focused all her attention on him ,so he would know to continue.Dean put down the bottle and grabbed  both her hands in a comfortable but pleading grip before he continued on.

 

"Lana.Sweetheart I'm so sorry.I let things get out of control  last night,hell sometimes  every night we end up together .No let me do this." Lana tried to speak up but he waved her away and continued.

 

 

"I know we haven't really talked about this.What this is I  mean. The truth is I met you at a bad time in my life,but I liked you so much I couldn't stop coming to see you. "He stopped to take a deep breath.

 

 

" Sweetheart I  been doing a lot of thinking the past few months , some deep thinking and some growing up. I don't do this touchy feely crap to often so I'm just gonna tell you this now before I lose my nerve."

 

 

 

 ''Dean it's okay you don't have to.'' At that point Lana told a bold face lie, because she did want to hear what he had to say.She'd been waiting along time to have this talk,she needed to keep her mouth shut but he was acting so serious that he had her nerves on end.

 

 

"Lana...... I see you struggling to live in this  shitty place and I hate it,you deserve much more then this,then me.I'm not good, hell I know I'm no good.Hell  I can't give you everything you need and I can't promise I won't hurt you, I hope I won't hurt you........I love you Lana.'' He paused and stared at her for a reaction.

 

 

Lana for her part was being pulled in different directions.For one she didn't understand where Dean was going with this and although she beyond satisfied to hear him admit his feelings after all this time,there was a sense of foreboding that permeated the air between them raising the hair on her arms.She could only look back at him and wait for his answer to afraid to utter hers.

 

 

 

''Lana when I leave Georgia this time I'm not coming back.'' Dean said with finality.

 

There it was .He was laying it on the table.He was leaving her.She felt an instant awful breaking inside her chest.Her eyes began watering involuntary.

 

 

Heartbreak.  This is what it felt like.

 

 

''Dean what are  you saying?'' She cried out.

 

 "I'm saying........ I'm saying. Goddammit!" Dean let go of her hands to slam his on the table in frustration. Before pushing himself up to walk around the small kitchen twice.He finally came to stand back in front of her and with a few deep breaths he started again.

 

 "I'm leaving  and I want you to come with me this time." He said.

 

"What?" She answered  him dumbfounded. This conversation had taken a complete different turn then what she was expecting.

 

"Dean what are you talking about? I can't just leave I have a job, I  mean we don't even really know each other.."

 

"I know enough about you,I know your good and kindhearted  your fucking beautiful and you drive me crazy. I know I love you. And you told me enough to know you don't have any family just a few friends and me." He told her.

"And me well what you see  is what you get. I' m me and you know me. I don't have any family." He finished.

 

Her memory of the other night surfaced he was lying about someone.

 

"Who's Sam?" She asked. It seemed to startle him.He  looked at her in what seemed like a little alarm.

 

"I'm sorry I overheard you on the phone the other night." She apologized and he seemed to relax before sitting back down and grabbing his beer taking a swallow before answering her again.

 

"Sam is my distant brother. We don't really talk much I  haven't even seen him in a year or so. We're not really family. And everyone else is dead so it's just me your getting." He finished telling her nonchalantly.

 

She felt bad for him she knew what it was like to not have much family but something still wasn't sitting right with her.

 

 

 "  It didn't sound like you haven't been talking." She questioned him. 

 

" Sam is on drugs real bad and in too deep with the wrong crowd. He's  always trying to con me into to something,if you had heard the whole conversation you would have heard me explaining to him that I had you now and I didn't want his bullshit around you."

 

 She looked at him. It could  be true  what he was saying she didn't exactly hear the entire conversation.

 

"So how about it?" Dean asked becoming impatient.

 

"How about what?" Lana parroted back to him.

 

"How about leaving with me." He asked with a sly smirk.

 

She blinked at him this had all escalated way  to fast for her.

"Dean." She started shaking her head." Where would we go? Do you know what your asking?"

 

"Montana." He told her.

 

"Montana?" She repeated him.

 

 

 "Yep." Dean leaned back still smirking at her.

 

" I got a place out there I inherited, haven't been in awhile but it was still standing last I saw it and I could always fix it up how  you'd like . It's nice a bit different then here,a little far out but we can manage you'd like it I think. So what you think?"  He asked waiting for her to answer.

 

 Lana stood up gaping at him. He was crazy he really was that was all there was to it. How could he go from being the Dean she knew to the Dean sitting and smirking in front of her. Oh God help her but she was losing her mind.

 

 

" Dean this is crazy I can't leave I've never been out of Georgia,and I have a job what about that?" She asked  him  clearly he wasn't thinking straight.

 

 

"I'll take care of you and you can get a new job if you want to when we get there." He said calmly despite her rising panic.

 

" Dean what about us? What about our fighting?"

 

"I told you I'm sorry and it want be like that. It's just sometimes you bring the animal out of me." He finished telling her.

 

Lana couldn't deny the excited feeling rising in her chest she was in love with this man,and had been waiting to hear this for a long time but deep down she knew they had problems and this may not be the wisest thing to do.

 

"Dean I love you I do but__"

Dean stood up abruptly and pulled her in for a fierce hug before pulling away and grabbing her face in his hands . He gave her a fiercer  look  to match his hold.

 

 

 

" Marry me?"

 

 

 

"Dean?"

 

"Ssh just say yes." He demanded of her softly.

 

This was crazy. Stupid. This couldn't be happening  not to them, she should have told him to get out already.She was bruised from  last night would be for weeks maybe. He wasn't stable  and he was to possessive of her  she couldn't go live with him.Mags was right she had seen that already.But her heart was racing inside her chest she loved him.She breathed deeply to calm herself down.

 

 

"Okay." She whispered to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Monday morning she called into work sick  and they went  down to the court house to file for a marriage license.Two days later on Wednesday  after she left work she met  up with Dean at a local Pastor's house  Dean had tracked down so he could give them a quick talk before marrying them. By Wednesday night  they were legally married  and she had told none of her friends about any of it.

 

 

Dean left Thursday morning. '' To go make sure the house was in order.'' He told her. He would come back in one week for her.Enough time for her to resign and collect the last of her pay and pack what she wanted to take which wasn't much,everything in the house belonged to the landlord. She only owned her clothes and bed sheets, she wished she could take the bed it held a lot of good memories. Dean said she wouldn't need any of her furniture anyway and that he would take care  all of it.

 

 

After Dean left she drove to work and put  in her resignation. It was a typical affair they seemed surprised and sorry to see her go. No one had told Maggie yet because she wouldn't come in until later that day.But when she did find out she stormed directly to Lana and dragged her out back behind the building where she proceeded to cuss her out.

 

 

''ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU MARRIED HIM! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ANYONE AND NOW YOUR LEAVING WITH HIM!YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM ARE YOU CRAZY!''  Yes that was a lovely conversation to have especially with  all the extra  pairs of eyes and ears poking out the windows at them. Maggie noticed Lana looking behind her and she whirled around to spot the onlookers that were spying on them.

 

 

 

''MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!'' She yelled at them taking deep breaths.

 

 

''Mags calm down please.'' Lana made calming motions with her hands.''I know it seems crazy okay.''

 

 

''That's because it is CRAZY!'' Maggie interrupted still upset. ''What are you thinking? You told me the other day that you didn't really know this guy and you were thinking about ending it,now you come in married and your LEAVING with him, what?''

 

 

 

''LOOK I know okay,I KNOW!'' Lana finally raised her voice back becoming agitated with the lecture. ''Look we talked I gave him an ultimatum and that's how this happened.Mags he loves me he really does,he has a house in Montana and he wanted to get married so we could move there.'' She took a breath before shooting a hopeful smile at Maggie who was still clearly agitated.

 

 

 

''It's real Mags he loves me and I love him.I'm going with him.'' She finished and waited for Maggie to respond.

 

 

 

Maggie stared at the young woman in front of her  that she had come to care for deeply.She was a sweet caring person, maybe a little too trusting, and this man she had tangled  herself with  had raised alarm bells within her for a long time now. Try as she might Lana wouldn't listen now it was too late she knew how hard it was to argue with something as stubborn as young love or _lust_.  She only meant well by her concern,Lana was all alone in this world and she was such a nice person she just didn't want to see her hurt. But there was something off about that man.

 

 

 

Maggie sighed she didn't want to lose her friend over silliness like this.

 

 

 

 

''You better call or write everyday so I know if your alive out there.''  Lana smiled brighter and hugged Maggie to her. Maggie couldn't help but start grinning at her friends happiness and squeezed her tighter,she missed the way Lana's face tightened when her squeezing hit a still bruised area.

 

 

 

 ''You know if you would have told someone we could of had a bridal shower or something you turd.'' Maggie told her after they let go of each other and started to  head back inside with smiles.

 

 

 

Still smiling Lana answered with a .''I know ,Mags I know.''

 

 

 

 Six days later Dean came back for her. He was ready to hit the road again so there would be no staying one last night together in her house. As he packed the last of  her bags in the trunk she looked around one last time before shutting the door and placing the key under the mat for the landlord to find.  As they hit the highway leaving Georgia her  thoughts went  to how much she was really gonna miss the bed.

 

  

 


	5. Settling In

           

 

 

                            

 

 

 

 

 It took them four days to get to Montana.

 

 

 

 

The drive was amazing  for her. Just seeing the rich sights of the beautiful country  side she thought she would never see up close and personal because she never thought she would  ever in a million years  leave Georgia.

 

 

 

 

 

 She considered this  time their honeymoon and wanted to take the time and enjoy it but Dean had other ideas.

 

 

 

 

They only  got to stay two nights in a  motel room the other nights Dean opted to keep on driving.

 

 Two days out of Georgia and  her  car being the only way back gone  and  sold  off because he told her she wouldn't need it.He told her that morning over breakfast at a  quick pit stop  just how far out of town they would be living.

 

 

 

 

He wanted to get back as soon as possible he said he had bought chickens and rigged them up a food chute that wouldn't last many more days because the chickens would just keep eating it. And predators.

 

 

 

 

When she asked him why he went and bought chickens so fast without them officially moving in he just told her they would need them and he got a good deal at the time. If he would of waited he would of lost out.She thought it was weird but let it go she supposed they would need their  on hens for eggs.

 

 

 

 

Dean told her  it would be different then what she was  use to but it would be nice.He said they would be in the country and  would have  to live off the land a little no big deal.

 

 

 

 

She  told herself it wasn't a big deal she could handle it. She knew she was a city girl at heart but she could be a country girl if she put her all in it. No big deal she wasn't turning back because of something trivial like that.

 

 

 

 

 Until they got to Montana and Dean kept driving past the town  closest to where they would live and kept on going further and further away from it. She started to get a little anxiety by then and Dean wasn't saying a word.

 

 

 

 

 

One hour and a half a drive later surrounded by mountains and tree's  they stopped in front of a rundown wooden cabin.  The home they would be living in. In the mountains far away from civilization electricity from a generator and wind power and batteries. Completely living off the grid. Too far to get a normal everyday job.

 

 

 

Dean had boldly lied to her about somethings.

 

 

 

 

And he knew she was pissed at him. They didn't even speak that first night. Of course it was beautiful, but just because the grass looked greener on the other side didn't always mean it was.

 

 

This was going to be a complete lifestyle change and he knew that before he brought her out here. 

 

 

 

 

Still she let it go.

 

 

 

 

Let him apologize again the next day and they made love in their new home for the first time. She  could do this she loved him and they were married now and it was beautiful here.

 

 

 

They could make work.

 

 

 

 

 Three weeks later Dean told her he had to leave for about a week to take a job. It would only be a few days he said and he would pick up things they needed and bring back with him.She didn't like it at first but he left her a loaded rifle he showed her how to shoot in case of emergency.

 

 

 

 

No  one would bother her they were on private property he said. And indeed no one had it had been just  the two of them for three weeks and she had settled a little more then when they first arrived. She just wondered if she could take the silence for that long of time. But the satellite phone  did work. Even if you had to sometimes walk down the mountain to get a clear signal.

 

 

 

 

So she kissed him goodbye and watched him drive off and two nights later she regretted  it when she woke up to the sound of howling nearby.

 

 

 The howling would happen  every night  getting closer  to the house keeping her up at night worried that wolves might get into the animals pens and tear them apart. She  called Dean but always got voicemail in the back of her mind that  worried her to.

 

On the last night she heard it she thought for sure that's what would happen. It sounded so close that night like it was right outside in the front yard.She prayed it wasn't she liked her chickens had even named them. 

 

It didn't get them that night. Just succeeded in keeping her up all night listening to it's crys.

 

 

 

 

The next night she was already prepared to stay up but it didn't come. After five days it finally stopped. Maybe it had moved on.

 

 

 

 

Dean came home two days later. When she explained everything to him he told her she  was worrying over nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe she was. They didn't hear any wolf for the next few nights and eventually  the weeks went by and she put it out of her mind.

 

 

 

 

Then a month later Dean told her he was heading out again.

 

 

Two nights later alone in their bed she heard the howling start again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
